1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper clamping apparatus for an office machine (e.g. photocopier, printer, multifunction device), and more particularly to a paper clamping apparatus for an office machine, which can clamp and move a paper bundle without using a separate electronic component (e.g. solenoid).
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, the main function of image forming devices (e.g. photocopiers, printers) is to simply copy or print documents, but, in line with recent trends towards user convenience, they tend to be integrated with various devices to provide various additional functions.
For example, users have manually aligned outputted sheets of paper and bundled them using a stapler or a punch. Such stapling or punching can now be performed by a finisher device additionally mounted on a photocopier, for example.
Such an office machine (e.g. photocopier, printer, finisher device) employs an electronic device (e.g. solenoid) and clamps sheets of paper, which have been outputted or which have been set for post-processing, so that the bundle of paper is not set loose during transportation.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional paper clamping apparatus for an office machine. Sheets of paper 10 that have been outputted or set are aligned inside a slot 20, and a plunger 40 is moved by operation of a solenoid 30 to press the paper 10. The bundle of sheets clamped in this manner is moved by an elevator 50 without being set loose.
However, such a conventional paper clamping apparatus for an office machine has a problem in that the use of a separate electronic component (e.g. solenoid) makes the structure complicated, increases the cost, and poses a possible malfunction of the electronic component.